The Susanoo Shuffle/Strategy
Solo Strategy Very easy solo as 99NIN/49DNC in full 119 gear. I'm sure this can be soloed by most jobs with ease in 117 RoE gear. Redenius- Valefor 2-20-15 Category:Strategies Four-Man Strategy DD/NIN (preferrably MNK), WHM, RDM/BLM, BRD/WHM (Storm Fife) -- no medicine needed. All mages having Balrahn's Ring makes this even easier -- MP was generally 70% or higher at all times. Elegy lands pretty easily; add on Slow II to make this fight very easy to blink-tank with Haste and double marches on. Blind also lands easily, though Paralyze and Paralyze II do not seem to last very long. With Auspice up, and Penance whenever available, we barely saw any TP moves. Slow and steady wins the fight. RDM should keep DoTs on at all times and nuke (with the help of Threnody if need be) to help deal extra damage. Since only one person is feeding TP, you will never have to worry about it spamming TP moves -- the fight is generally very laid back as long as everyone knows their duties. Make sure to put up Stoneskin when buffing the DD/NIN (and also do not have both WHM and BRD buffing the DD/NIN simultaneously -- so that at least one person can take care of *-nas and Erases should the other get hit with status effects). -- Boogers on Hades Other Strategies We beat this easily with RDM/WHM X2, BRD/WHM, WAR/NIN X 3 (two WARs with Ridills). Bring Antidotes and Holy Water. 2250 points received, first run, no armband. ---------------- Another group defeated it easily as RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, BLM/RDM, BLU/NIN, THF/NIN, and NIN/WAR. The BLM was easily magic bursting 2000+ on a Light skillchain. Was pretty susceptible to Paralyze and Carnage Elegy. ---------------- Beaten with the following setup: PLD/NIN, BLU/NIN, SAM/THF, BLM/WHM, WHM/BLM, RDM/WHM. This setup is solid for a prolonged fight (and it will be.) Have the front liners bring holy waters and antidotes- it never hurts, and the hydra's Nerve Gas attack results in an incredibly nasty DoT, so make sure you can remove the effect ASAP. Focus on the SAM and BLU creating self-made Light or light-based type Skillchains and Magic Bursting them with the BLM's highest damaging Thunder Spells. Orochi is highly resistant to most damage, but Magic Bursting proves to cut through this resistance and does tremendous damage. (Provided the bulwark shields are not up, of course.) While engaged have the SAM assist the PLD by Trick Attacking WS's for hate control, and have the BLU assist the PLD by strategically timing stuns for Utsusemi recasts and preventing as many special attacks as possible. ---------------- Beat this with 5 members: nin/war, mnk/nin, war/nin, brd/whm, rdm/whm. Bring Holy Water for curse. Haste, and marchX2 on melee and then attack. When it goes into tail attack mode, continued attacking it as normal. Keep Full shadows up (unless the tank). Else, damage from Trembling will eat up mages MP fast. ---------------- I have done this fight a few times now and had some good wins come out of it. This is a long time fight and high mob HP along with draw-in tends to take the strategies of TP or Mana Burn and kite out of the equation. Additionally Orochi has a fairly high regen rate. The setup that I find to work best is this: *Tank - PLD/NIN - A NIN/WAR works too if you have a good mage to hit paralyna fast, otherwise Orochi hits fast and paralyze makes it hard for the NIN to keep shields up versus a PLD who can take a few extra hits and cure him/her self. Usually I'm the pld/nin for this but I have had a nin/war and win because the healer was fast to remove paralyze from the nin. **As a tank, don't be afraid to call out that you are paralyzed or that haste wore, there's a lot going on and it's hard for a WHM or RDM to reat the full chat and keep up. *Bard - This is simply a must have! Carnage Elegy and double march makes a huge difference for the tank. In the times that I've won where things went really well the Bard was always in the setup. The times where we struggled and barely won or failed were usually without a bard. Quite simply, get a bard. *RDM/WHM - This job helps with a few purposes, hasting the other DD's and also to help backup cure because the main healer will be at points of mid cast or low on mp. Also this job can help remove status effects on the other DD's as well as to buff the tank with Phalanx 2. *Healer - WHM or SCH/HWM - This is a long fight, having someone who is optimized for healing helps a lot with cures and removal of status effects. **It could probably be done with another RDM/WHM but the primary healer should only be focusing on hasting and removing status effects on the tank first and then focus on curing the others. **Typically the whm should keep up Enaero and expect HP to drop fast at times which makes Cure 4 or 5 not uncommon. **Mostly you're watching for Polar Blast and get ready to hit Paralyna. *DD#1 - Any good DD will do, /NIN is recommended. My favorites are THF, SAM/THF, or DRK/THF for TA on the tank if it's a PLD/NIN as flash will only get a certain amount of hate. *DD#2 - Again, any good DD will do but BLU/NIN is one that I also enjoy as someone that can help enfeeb and do massive amounts of damage at the end when it's necessary. Fight script is very simple: * Do what everyone above recommends and bring a stack of Antidotes and a stack of Holy Waters. * Enter and Buff up. * Tank starts the fight * Slowly kill and mages keep cures and buffs up (Paralyna and Viruna when necessary), melee keep shadows up the best that you can * Melee, while fighting Orochi he will start thrashing. You might not see the animation on your screen if you're right up against him, but if you step back a bit you'll see him jump around. As soon as you see the message that he has stopped, back up a bit and see if you're in his front side or the tail side and get back to the front because Serpentine Tail hurts. * At about 25% Orochi begins going into a frenzy, I wish I could tell you to go nuts at this point but if you do, you'll be lucky to get him down to 15% and then you'll wipe. Keep playing it slow and steady, pop your antidotes and holy waters when needed, mages focus on curing more than poisona and cursna, the melee needs to take care of themselves or people will die because you were removing status effects, trust your melee to use their meds to remove their effects and focus on cures but you will still need to focus on paralyna. *After about 2-5 minutes of Orochi spazzing he'll normalize himself a bit and hit a little bit slower (Almost as if his beserk wears) but he still seemed to hit a bit harder to me, I could be wrong on that, just what I noticed in my damage log. This should be a long but easy fight as long as everyone pays attention to the game. ♥Props to my Assault static teammates, Cojach, Dragonstar, Ardara, Preatorjade, and Mugetsu on Odin for being exceptional at their jobs.♥ __________________________________________________________________________________________ * Setup: Pld/blm/sam/drk/rdm/whm. :: Pld(odomitria), blm(Dece), drk(Ruiko), Rdm/whm(odomsmom/pa). * Pld - /nin. +29 enimity. Warwolf/Balrahn. * Blm AF1. * Drk Af2. * Rdm AF2. :: bio 3. poison 2. phalanx. refresh. * Whm Af2. * Sam Af2/osode/hagan etc. :: Pescora/Carbona/Marrion glaces. :: Yag x 5. :: Hipotion x 5. :: Holy water x 12. :: Antidote x 12. :: Hi-ether 1~3 x 5. :: Remedy x 12 * fragmentation + MB thundaga 3. very weak. * Slow and easy is the game. @15% it spams curse + para. * Recommend full 2hour at this point. * If it hits physical barrier just wait with TP till it falls. ----------------------------------- Setup: PLD/NIN, SAM/THF, BRD/WHM, WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM and BLM/WHM Went in after a horrid loss the previous attempt(with no BRD I might add), expecting the worst and really, took it down very smoothly. PLD did his hate build SAM TA WS whenever possible, did Fragmentation SC whenever possible BRD Kept Elegy on mob, March x2 on PLD and SAM and Ballad on Mages WHM did what WHM do RDM Slow, Phalanx 2, Refresh, etc BLM Kept up with DoT and would MB whenever possible Only 1 2 hour used(BLM at the end was out of MP and used 2 HR to finish him with a Burst 2), we just kept whittling away, was huge that the melee got off him quickly each time her started thrashing. We only saw Nerve Gas once and that was at 2%. BLM would free Stun to help PLD recast shadows if needed. Won with almost 10 minutes left. Don't zerg, just do a slow and steady approach, keep any DoT you can active, Slow and Elegy were huge as was having the SAM/THF to keep hate on PLD.